Up Against The Wall
by Enaid Mora
Summary: John goes out and when comes home Sherlock knows. Sherlock knows he shagged that other man. But Sherlock is still John's. PWP


**AN: Dedicated to the lovely Mageflower. I love you! This basically has zero plot. Like none in any context. (If you want me to write you something feel free to request it)**

**WARNINGS: Infidelity, wallsex, tones of D/S, graphic sex, plot what plot  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock related things.  
**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT **

John opened the door of 221b and knew Sherlock knew. Sherlock knew that he had fucked some random guy at a random bar, that he had shoved the rather fit and charming Irishman against a dirty bathroom stall and fucked the man until he mewled. Sherlock looked at John with clouded eyes, the corners of his mouth turning down, his fingers steepled in front of his face.

"Tell me. John, after denying you are gay for so long why do you go out and fuck some random man when you have me? Oh wait, is it because you're afraid I'll get bored and leave you? No, it's not that. You got over that last month when I ignored that rather attractive man hitting on me. Is it your masculinity because I rather thought you had gotten over that crisis?"

John frowned, not enjoying being picked apart by his boyfriend. "Sherlock," he began wearily.

Sherlock eyes flashed. "No! You don't get to chastise me, John. I'm not the one who fucked someone else. Oh! That's it isn't it," he said, standing up, his cheeks slightly flushed with his anger. "You fucked him because you knew I would know, because you want to prove to yourself how you own me. Because you can go out and have whoever you want and there is still a place for you between my legs."

John growled and grabbed Sherlock's dressing gown in his hands, pulling him close. "Stop thinking you know everything about me!"

Sherlock's glare intensified. "You have no right to be angry with me! I'm not that one who can't stay faithful."

Sherlock pushed John against the wall, using his wiry strength to hold him there before leaning in and whispering in John's ear, his hot breath against his neck sending waves of arousal through John's body. "You know I am better than anyone else. I don't see why you need to got to another. You have me." Sherlock punctuating the last statement with a roll of his hips, making John gasp. "I could go out and get another man to do the things you do to me. Do you want me to?"

"You're mine," John hissed, bringing his hands to Sherlock's back, digging his fingers into Sherlock's back before sucking on the side of his neck.

"Go and shower first," Sherlock said, stepping away, leaving John frustrated and aroused. "I won't let you fuck me smelling like another man."

John pulled Sherlock against him again, rubbing his erect cock against Sherlock's leg. "You will let me fuck you. You will let me fuck you up against this wall and beg for release before I'm done. You will know just how mine you are. But first you'll take that little whore mouth of yours and suck me off."

Sherlock's cheeks flushed, a mixture of anger and arousal. "Yes, sir." He swiftly dropped to his knees, undoing John's belt deftly before unbuttoning his trousers and pulling both those and the doctor's pants down.

John's cock bobbed and pointed back up towards his stomach, the tip flushed and gleaming with a bit of precome. Sherlock didn't nuzzled the base of it or kiss the insides of John's thighs like he normally did. Instead Sherlock sucked on John's hipbones, leaving marks with his teeth and tongue, showing whoever John decided to cheat on him with next that he was already claimed. That some other man had a claim on the doctor's beautiful cock. John moaned, his hands tangling in Sherlock's hair, pulling on the ebony curls, making Sherlock purr.

Sherlock nipped up the side of John's penis, his tongue darting out to tongue the spot that made John thrust involuntarily into the empty space next to Sherlock's head and pull on the raven locks a bit tighter.

"Sherlock," John growled, pulling the detective's face away from his groin. "Suck me."

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow and deftly deep throated the impatient man, humming. John made a desperate noise, his hips thrusting towards the tight, wet heat of Sherlock's throat. Sherlock smirked and let John fuck his mouth, using his tongue to get John to lose control. As the thrusts became slightly more desperate one of Sherlock's hands came up and began to fondle John's balls, making the doctor's eyes squeeze shut and his hands to pull Sherlock's hair. Sherlock moaned causing the doctor's orgasm to draw even closer. As he felt the heat build in the pit of his stomach and his balls tighten he pulled Sherlock off, orgasming all over the detectives beautiful face, the semen coating his lips and cheekbones.

"Mine," John growled, his eyes almost completely black.

Sherlock gazed intently as the man, his own eyes dark and lustful. He stood up slowly, maintaining eye-contact, wiping some of the come off of his face and sucking it off of his fingers.

John's cock twitched at the sight of his lover debauched. His eyes dark, his curls messy, sperm on his face, his dressing crinkled and stained. "Mine," John repeated, kissing Sherlock fiercely, changing their positions, pining Sherlock to the wall, his hand slipping around Sherlock's erection. "Lube and condom," he hissed, touching himself as he stroked Sherlock trying to get hard again.

Sherlock reached into the pocket of his dressing gown before pulling them out. John let go of their cocks and pulled down Sherlock's sleep trousers and pants, finding Sherlock's hole already prepared and stretched.

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?" John hissed in his ear, rubbing his firmly renewed erection against Sherlock's. "You were thinking about me fucking that other man and picturing me fucking you, picturing me taking you in some shitty club bathroom, making you mewl and scream, making you cry out to a God you don't believe in, enraptured in the ecstasy I give you."

Sherlock moaned helplessly, trying to deny it but needing John inside him. "John," he groaned, "please."

John smirked, spreading some lube on his fingers, circling Sherlock's quivering hole. "What?"

"Fuck me." John pulled away, quickly getting rid of their shirts and Sherlock's dressing gown before teasing the hole again, wanting to see Sherlock's face contort in pleasure.

John slipped three fingers in, amazed at how well prepared Sherlock was, hitting the detective's prostate a few times just to make sure Sherlock could take him. He pulled out his fingers, ripped open the condom and slid it own, moaning at the feeling of the slight friction on his erection. He lubed himself up before turning Sherlock around, spreading his lover's legs with his knee. He aligned himself with Sherlock's entrance and thrust all the way in, his fingers sliding into Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock let out a low noise, his own hips moving slightly backwards trying to get closer to John. The stretch was amazing and being filled by John always had a powerful effect on him. Knowing that John had done this to some other man earlier however made anger burn in Sherlock's chest. While he was entirely John's, John should be entirely his. He was the only one who could make John moan just as John was the only one who could make Sherlock beg, make Sherlock want, make Sherlock need. And right now he needed John to fuck him so hard he completely forgot the nameless stranger, simply lost in the brilliant heat of Sherlock's body.

John pulled back from Sherlock before thrusting back in powerfully, his balls slapping against Sherlock's ass as he took out some of the anger at himself for sleeping with that other man as well as just the pure pleasure of being inside Sherlock. His thrust were a bit violent, his hips pumping fast, his strong and hard and deep, making Sherlock's hands claw at the walls, his back arch at impossible angles, his neglected cock weep, rubbing against the wall slightly with the force of John's movements.

It was also loud, Sherlock moaning and screaming, squeezing down on John's erection, letting John's pleasure become paramount, making John lose all control and just take what he wants.

The angle shifted and John hit Sherlock's prostate, making him mewl and clench down, his own hips ripping a primal groan from John. John gripped Sherlock's hair and using it as leverage pulled Sherlock close against them, the angle slightly awkward with John's sweaty chest held snug up against Sherlock's sweaty back, the hot skin creating a delightful friction against John's nipples.

John thrust against Sherlock's prostate again, Sherlock tried to arch back against John more, making a deep wanton noise that made John even closer to his impending orgasm. He felt Sherlock's muscles move under his skin, the lithe movement echoing in his own, trying to maintain the intimate skin to skin contact he didn't have with the stranger.

"Scream my name, Sherlock," John ordered, continuing to bring Sherlock closer to the edge, the sounds of their skin slapping and their harsh breaths filling the room, overpowering the noise of the traffic outside. "Scream for me," he repeated, biting the side of Sherlock's neck, sucking it until Sherlock melted against him more, surprisingly responsive for how tightly he was wound, how taut every muscle in his body was.

"John, please, John," Sherlock started mumbling somewhat incoherently, his own hand reaching for his cock. John removed his hand from Sherlock's hair, rubbing it down the front of Sherlock's sweat slick body, gripping tightly onto Sherlock's cock, the other coming up and pressing against Sherlock's chest, the wild beat of Sherlock's heart against it as he held their bodies close.

"I said scream," John hissed, his hand clamping down on Sherlock's cock, preventing him from orgasm as he continued to plunge wildly into Sherlock's body.

"Please, John, please," Sherlock whimpered, his eyes unable to stay open under the assault of pleasure. "Please, oh God, please."

John smiled into the side of Sherlock's neck, inhaling the heady scent of their sex and sweat, the addictive smell of their passion. "Scream for me." He angled his hips perfectly, hitting Sherlock's prostate with the full force of his movement.

Sherlock practically yowled, shoving back against John who stumbled slightly, ripping another moan from Sherlock. "John!"

John's hand began to pump Sherlock furiously, his own hips becoming erratic due to the closeness of his orgasm. Sherlock came after three strokes, spasming around John, causing John to moan into Sherlock's shoulder, his teeth biting the muscle there.

They promptly collapsed, chests heaving, bodies covered with sweat and semen, Sherlock's sperm dripping off the wall. John ripped off the condom, panting as his ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "Mine," he whispered, twirling the curls lazily.

Sherlock made a somewhat indignant noise. "You are either sleeping in your old room tonight or on the couch. Cheat on me again and see where that lands you." He stood up gracefully and walked away with a lot more sass and dignity that most naked, sperm covered, and thoroughly debauched men can manage.


End file.
